Instinct
by Vanja86
Summary: No one knows how the super soldier was created but by a stroke of luck Steve might find out. An almost spin-off from Safe Haven. After CA:TWS. Read and review please. Mature readers only!


**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

><p>The sultry air, spiced by the revelry of thousand of scantily clothed bodies, gyrating to the rhythm of soulful music, stood in a complete opposite to Steve's mood. His was black and sombre as he shoot through the colourful, half - crazy crowd with no particular direction in mind.<p>

_He has been __**so**__ close, _he admonished dashing distractively as he clenched his fists and wished for something to punch. His gym in Washington, heck, the gym at Stark's would be a welcome diversion. His hand connecting with the strengthened punching bag, enabling him to pour all of his fury. The rhythmic footwork and the well measured blows creating a non-thinking zone, giving him a short respite and relief from the biting self-hatred. _He was late… again. _

The intel he had… that Natasha got him, indicated that Bucky would hit New Orleans as his next target. Steve has been hunting him, following his steeps as he was on a mission to uncover his past. Bucky chose his targets randomly and unexpectedly, coming in quickly and leaving even faster. The total destruction, the only indicator he was even there. So it was really crucial to catch him this time as he had some warming before and could prepare in advance. But he _fucking_ lost him again and on top of that Sam got injured and had to spend some time in the hospital. It was a total disaster. He gnashed his teeth while flexing his fingers as if imaging that he clawed at the encompassing infirmity and helplessness. Hydra. Shield. Himself. Whatever.

He prowled the streets during the Mardi Gras and even though he wasn't completely present, he managed to jump out of the way of flambeau carriers but he clashed clumsily with the group of young girls. Women, he corrected. In the first moment he wanted to bark at them angrily, ordering them to move away but before he could follow on that, he remembered the manners his mother has painstakingly instilled in him. With heated cheeks he held the hand of the girl he crashed into and stabilised her balance.

"I am so sorry. I hope you are well?" he lustred her from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head feeling as his face became even hotter. She wore the tiniest, jeans' shorts possible that if were an inch shorter couldn't pass for one and a translucent top from under which peaked sea-blue, lacy brassiere. Strings of smaller and bigger pearls adorned her neck and she twirled the longest strand in her dexterous fingers bringing even more attention to her perky cleavage. The wind blown from behind her bringing a fragrant, feminine smell. All her. _Mine._ Steve gazed at her in amazement and appreciation while his tongue turned wooden in his mouth.

"Look at that, girls. The hottie is mesmerized by Mavie's beauties" Carrow teasingly commented.

Startled, Steve looked at the ground, almost licking his lips when imaging how it would feel to have her heavy but soft breast in his hand, weighting, massaging with the thumb while the other one will be teased and sucked until the nipple puckered under his gentle but relentless attention. His shaft tightened, growing, affected by the vivid picture. He stood mortified praying that no one will notice.

„And look at that face. The blush. Isn't he just the cutest puppy in the crowd" Regin theatrically hit her chest as if struck by an arrow. The girls merrily laughed at his growing discomfort.

Mari put the hand on his chest, rubbing it fleetingly „If I wasn't taken, this chest and shoulders would make me follow him anywhere, preferably to the closest bed." She wiggled the eyebrows suggestively at her companions. „And what to you think?"

Steve peeked at them uncomfortably, trying to gauge how to free himself from his predicament.

„Some here" all of them raised their hands one by one as in voting, except the one he was most interested in.

Carrow poked her with her elbow, trying to get her to answer. Mavie fiddled with the pearls while nibbling at her lower lip. Every move causing it to bloom into deeper red. Steve fixated on the ruby mouth almost groaning when the pink tip escaped its confines to moist the skin. He wanted to make the step forward and untangle the messy bun, just to grab her behind her neck while twirling his fingers into her locks. He wanted to delicately scrape at her scull, at the sensitive place where the hair started and tilt her head back, capturing her in a searing kiss that would brand her forever. His trouser became even tighter as his penis grew bigger and more sensitive. _Mine. _He held his breath, waiting for verdict.

„Me and mine friends" she shook her chest suggestively „could have a little bit fun tonight. What do you say to that?" she winked at him and before he could answer, she grabbed his elbow turning him around and steering in a new direction.

Steve's brain short-circuited. He couldn't comprehend what has happened. How he ended with the beautiful dame at his side who enthusiastically commented the celebrations, providing the monologue and filling the silence when he couldn't think of anything to say. He grinned stupidly, drinking in her animated hands, her cheerful voice and melodious laugh that chimed like the clearest bells. The moon shone, the cold grew and the crowd rose and ebbed, shifting and changing until they have been separated from her entourage.

He looked around for them but it was an impossible task and she did not seem to be worried so he let it drop, enjoying her presence.

„So what do you think?" she eagerly asked.

His eyebrows lifted in puzzlement as he tried to remember what she was saying. He couldn't recall it as he was enchanted by her face. He gazed at her bashfully.

She puckered her lips, irritated „about the music?"

He cocked his head to the side, listening attentively for a change „It's good. Better than what's in the radio. Reminds me of…when I was younger" he finished lamely, a wistful note in his voice. Kicking a rock under his feet, he berated himself for his poor wooing skills. Non existent skills.

„So this is like - _your_ music." she announced happily „Let's dance" holding his hand, she started to twirl to the rhythm, not waiting for his answer but pulling him into it all the same. He started hesitantly first and then continued with more confidence as he could see the delight it has given her.

He led, twirled, lifted and tossed up, each more complicated figure bringing even more joy. At some point she was giggling and laughing constantly and then he started to slide her slowly along his body and the mood shifted.

He looked into her green, radiant eyes, drowning in them as his slowly lowered her down. Their touching bodies creating a friction, her sensitive breast caressing his chest. She released her breath with a loud wheeze, startled, when she felt his strained erection on her belly. Looking at his blown pupils, she waited.

He waited.

And then she moaned and he descended upon her, tearing off the hairpins, immersing his fingers in her tresses and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. He sucked and nibbled, his tongue diving into her sweet, inviting mouth, battling with hers for supremacy. She held for dear life on his shoulder, her other hand on his back pulling him closer and rubbing at him. He groaned.

„More" she breathlessly moaned so he led her, between frantic kisses and impatient touches to one of the alleys where he pinned her to the wall. They were oblivious to the crowd that passed closely.

He sucked at the hollow of her neck, the sensitive spot, which housed her intoxicating smell. He took a deep, slow whiff. _Mine. _And continued up, peppering the neck line and moving towards her earlobe. He teased it with his teeth first and then sucked it deeply, sensually.

She tilted her head back „Yes" she moaned „More" Grabbing his hand she planted it right on her breast.

He messaged them and teased the nipples, sucking through the layers and leaving wet spots.

Her small hands dived under the rim of his t-shirt, lifting it up. She caressed his stomach and grazed his back as her fingers travelled up, barely fitting under the tight fabric. He hissed as she rolled his nipple between her fingers and he put his thigh between her legs. She rubbed her hot centre on him, gyrating, mindlessly as he continued his ministrations, a soft keening noise escaping her throat.

The pressure went higher and higher as he touched, caressed, scrapped and nibbled and kissed. Her breaths became shallower as her hand roamed haphazardly, with no real aim until she accidentally rubbed his bulging erection. He groaned and reassumed his actions with renewed vigour.

His cock was rock hard, hot and straining against the trousers. She skimmed over it, from up to down and down to up. With each of her more forceful rubs, his breath hitched and she knew he liked it, just so.

„Oh god! So close" she screamed while her tempo increased, her panties and shorts completely soaked through, slowly marring his thigh in telltale patterns. Her swollen core ached as the hotness and slickness only emphasized the emptiness.

„Please" she begged undulating more. She did not know what she begged for but she could feel the pressure building inside her, a knot of pleasure that wanted to be released but couldn't just yet. And then he savagely bit her nipple right through the blouse and she fell apart, her body spasming as she rode the amazing orgasm he had given her.

He murmured soft words into her ear, tender words as he held her in tight embrace, waiting until she calmed down.

„Wow" she licked her lips while opening the eyes, the mist clearing from them. Her hair tousled and cheeks blushing.

She looked into his taunt but amazed face. „Wow indeed" he confirmed, his voice still rough.

She awkwardly untangled herself, noticing for the first time the surroundings, his dishevelled state and still painful erection.

„I can…" she nibbled her lip „I mean, I want-" but before she could finish she was interrupted by a shouting policeman. „Hey! What are you doing there?" He directed a torch towards them.

With a racing heart she shouted „Run." and they raced away, holding their hands although Steve's step was a little bit uneven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **as I am not planning to write more for this I wanted to explain that in this world super soldiers were created from… yes, Lykae. And that explains Steve's body, strength, stamina and behaviour. He does not have the beast because they did not want to transfer everything.

Mavie is a witch in the coven in New Orlean.


End file.
